Vanellopes Big Problem
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope get's really fat from eating too much junk food and needs to lose weight with the help of her friends. I don't know how to express this enough. i don't own wreck it ralph or any of the characters except for bonbon.


**Vanellope's "Big" Problem**

**I don't own wreck it Ralph**

**Before I begin I'd like to thank smokescreen2814 for thinking of the name**

**Ch. 1**

Vanellope had decided to be lazy and not race today. She sat on her bed watching TV and eating chips

"Now this is great, sitting at home, watching movies and eating chips" said Vanellope

She ran out of chips and ordered some more with her teleporter she bought from a convention a while back

"Now this is what I call fast food" said Vanellope

(2 weeks later)

No one has seen Vanellope in over 2 weeks and everyone was starting to worry. Ralph, Calhoun, and Felix walked over to the castle to talk to her

Ralph knocked on the door and asked "Hey Vanellope, are you in there? No one's seen you in 2 weeks and everyone's starting to worry"

There was no answer. Ralph knocked down the door and the gang was surprised at what they were seeing.

Vanellope's room was covered in chips and candy wrappers. Vanellope herself was big and round, yet she still continued eating Chips

"Well that movie sucked, what else is on?" asked Vanellope

"Kid, what happened to you, you're big and fat" said Felix

"Hey guys, want some chips?" asked Vanellope

Calhoun slapped the bag of chips out of her hand

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Vanellope

"Kid, this isn't healthy for you. We're taking you to a doctor" said Calhoun

"I was afraid you'd say that" said Vanellope

"Why?" asked Calhoun

"Let's just say the current doctor doesn't like me" said Vanellope

(Doctor Bonbon's medical clinic)

Vanellope and the gang were seated in an office while Vanellope's former pet laughed at her

"Look, I may not like any of you, but even I wouldn't have done that" said Bonbon

"Come on bonbon, I know we've had our differences, but is there anything you can do?" asked Vanellope

"I do have 2 things, but I wouldn't recommend the second choice until you're very desperate. Go see that girl with a candle on her head to help you first. She helped me get a steady job, and she seems like a nice girl to help you" said Bonbon

(By gumball alley)

"Whoa Vanellope, you've really let yourself go" said Candlehead

"Look Candlehead, can you help her lose a little weight?" asked Ralph

"Of course, anything for the president. Now Vanellope, I want you to run through gumball alley and all the way up to the top of the cake launch tube" said Candlehead "And to make sure you run, I've brought something with me"

Candlehead took a remote out of her pocket and pressed a button. A couple seconds later an aerial hunter killer landed by Candlehead

"A hunter killer, are you crazy?" asked Vanellope "Where'd you even get that thing?"

"I found it in the forest; I've been using it for a hideout thinking it was a hollow tree before I noticed that trees don't have robot heads in them. I've reprogrammed it as an obstacle for the game, I just need to repaint it first to get rid of the whole terminator feeling it has. But I've been having trouble getting it to like you so you better start running" said Candlehead

The HK saw Vanellope and took off. Vanellope ran off screaming as the HK shot her and the gumballs killed her. Candlehead turned the machine off as Vanellope regenerated, still fat though

"Sorry about that, I guess it's time for plan B. we're going to use this angry jester head guy I borrowed from CarnEvil" said Candlehead bringing a cage with a floating jester head

"I have a name you know" said the jester a little annoyed

"I can't pronounce it, now take this burger and remember, he hasn't eaten today" said Candlehead as she gave Vanellope a burger and opened the cage.

The Jester opened his mouth and showed Vanellope his sharp teeth. Vanellope started running with the jester head following her

"Don't you think this is a little extreme?" asked Felix

"Nah, I don't think so" said Candlehead

"I think we'll try something else" said Calhoun

(Castle)

"The colonial marines from aliens say this stuff usually helps them lose weight and stay fit" said Calhoun as she put a plate in front Vanellope

"What is it?" asked Vanellope

"Xenomorph meat" said Ralph

"Are you sure it's safe to eat?" asked Vanellope "I mean there's no acid blood left is there?"

"Come on kid it's good for you, and to prove it, I will take a bite" said Felix

Felix cut off a peace of the skin and ate it

"Is it supposed to burn my tongue?" asked Felix

"No" said Calhoun

"Oh my god, OH MY GOD MY TONGUE IS ON FIRE AND MELTING" shouted Felix as he drank an entire jug of water and ran out of the room

"I better get him to a doctor, why don't you stay here and help her" said Calhoun before rushing after her husband


End file.
